


A Drunken Night

by roses_and_absinthe



Series: A Drunken Night [1]
Category: Jung Taekwoon - Fandom, VIXX, Vixx Leo
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, One Night Stand, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_and_absinthe/pseuds/roses_and_absinthe
Summary: After a night of partying and drunken sex, you find yourself pregnant. Now you have to deal with a new relationship and a baby on the way.





	A Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was supposed to be sleeping hehehe. Any comments are greatly appreciated!!

Breathing slowly out of my mouth, I glanced at the test sitting on the bathroom counter, chewing on the inside of my cheek as the nerves set in. My hand trembles as I reach out to grab it, hoping that the result is a favorable one. 

Closing my eyes briefly, I hold it up in the light. I take another deep breath, and force myself to open my eyes. 

My heart sinks. 

Positive. 

The two unmistakable little lines are clearly visible in the light. I close my eyes again, only to open them and check to make sure my eyes aren’t playing tricks on me. They’re not. 

Not a minute later, I’m out the door, all but sprinting to my car as my heart beats furiously in my chest. 

How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so damn careless? 

Before I know it, I’m pulling into the store parking lot. One goal in mind, I briskly walk to the feminine section and grab one of all of the different kinds of tests they have in stock. 

It has to be a false positive. This absolutely can not be happening to me. 

I can’t help but glare at the cashier as she rings me up. She says nothing but the shock in her face says it all. I’m in no mood to be polite, snatching the receipt out of her hand and angrily grabbing the bag off the counter. 

Sprinting into my apartment, I kick my shoes off and slam the door. I grab a disposable cup from the kitchen, from nights when the girls would come over for drinks and a movie. Tonight, I was going to pee in it. 

I read the instructions on all of them after I’ve done my business, lining them up on the counter. Some have little droppers and I use those first, getting those out of the way before dipping the sticks in, letting them soak for a few seconds before capping them. 

After getting that done, I lean back against the wall, praying that the one I took earlier was a false positive. I chew on the inside of my cheek again as I wait, closing my eyes.

Taking a deep breath and pushing my hair out of my face, I close the distance to the counter. My jaw slacks as I see the results. 

Positive. All of the tests. Positive. 

~~~~~

The music is blaring out into the street, the bustling of people walking about, chatting and laughing with one another. The scent of food is wafting in the air, making me feel a little nauseous, as I look for the club my friends and I had gone to the night I met him. There was only one person it could be. 

Taekwoon is his name. He’s tall with dark hair, eyes like a cats, a stern expression on his face. He’d asked me to dance and I’d agreed, following him to the dance floor while he held my hand. He spun me around, grinding into me while we danced to the music filling the air. His hands stayed at my waist, his face close to mine as I swayed my hips into his. I could feel his growing erection the longer we danced like that, his breath at my ear sending shivers down my spine to my core. Reaching back to wrap my hand around his neck, I pressed myself into him more, letting the music lead my body. 

“I’m going to get drinks,” he’d said in my ear, leaving after I smiled flirtatiously and nodded. 

He’d come back quickly, handing me mine. 

After spending hours like that, sharing drink after drink, we called a taxi to take us to the nearest hotel. We hadn’t been able to keep our hands off each other, hands wandering while we gave each other sloppy kisses. His fingers had brushed at my core while I palmed his cock through his pants. 

I giggled uncontrollably as he booked a room for the night, the redness in his face augmenting as the host gave him the key card. He’d pulled me into the elevator, crashing his lips into mine before the doors had even closed. 

Our lips stayed melded together as we stumbled down the hall and into our room. We eagerly shed our clothing, nearly falling over in the process. There had been so much alcohol in our systems but we didn’t care. That’s what made the night fun, and what led up to us drunkenly fucking in a hotel room. 

I’d left as soon as he had fallen asleep, his breath slowing shortly after having pulled out of me. 

Still kind of drunk, I’d slipped my clothes back on, clutching my heels in one hand as I called for a taxi to take me home. 

I’d fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, still dressed in my clubbing clothes, still holding my heels. Morning had come and gone before I woke up, a pounding headache sitting behind my eyes. I was glad to have the day off. Or what was left of it. 

I shake my head, clearing away the memory. 

The bouncer lets me in quickly enough, despite not being dressed appropriately. I wasn’t here to party. I was here to look for the man who had impregnated me. 

I ignore the men who leer at me and look around the cavernous room filled with drunk, gyrating people. 

An arm wraps around my shoulders, pulling my attention away from the sweaty mass of people bumping to and fro. 

“Y/N-ah!! Haven’t seen you in a few weeks!! Where ya been?!” A voice exclaims loudly in my ear. The scent of alcohol quickly fills my nose, making me want to gag. 

Plugging my nose, I push him away, trying to keep myself from puking in front of all these people. I glare at Jaehwan, breathing through my mouth as he smiles widely at me. 

“Are you looking for Taek?” 

I nod and he grabs my hand to pull me through to a table in the corner where all of the other men we’d met are sitting. 

“Y/N-ah!” They all exclaimed as they laid eyes on me. Hakyeon stands up to give me a hug, gently patting me on the head before sitting down. 

Taekwoon stares at me, not knowing what to do with my presence. He takes a sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving me as I greet the others. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” I ask him, yelling over the music. 

Jarred by the question, he looks at the others before nodding. He downs his drink and gets up to follow me out of the club. As soon as we’re outside, he stuffs his hands into his pockets, looking at the ground with his cheeks puffed out. 

“Uh, would you mind following me to my car? What I need to discuss with you is rather important,” I say. 

“Ok,” is all he says. 

The tension between us grows, the silence nearly stifling as I briskly lead through the streets. 

“Get in,” I order, opening the driver's side and sliding in. 

“You’re not going to kidnap me, are you?” He jokes as soon as he’s settled. 

“No. I have more important things to worry about.”

He watches my face as I struggle to figure out how to tell him I’m pregnant with his child. 

“Are you ok? You look a little pale,” his gentle voice almost making me jump. 

“Uh, no, no, I am not ok. In fact, what I am about to tell you might make you feel sick too.” 

“What are you talking about?”

Rubbing my face with my hands, I groan. 

“I guess I should just say it. There’s really no other way of telling you since we are not in a relationship nor are we married but I feel you should know since it is partially your responsibility.”

A look of confusion settles on his face as I take a couple deep breaths. My throat is threatening to close up on me, making it hard to swallow and difficult to breathe. 

“I’m pregnant,” I blurt out, closing my eyes as the words leave my mouth. 

“What?” When I open my eyes to look at him, his are staring at me unblinking. 

“I’m, uh, pregnant. With your child.”

There’s a few seconds of silence before he asks, “Are you positive?”

Chuckling dryly, I reach around the seat and grab my purse. Out of it, I pull a ziplock bag full of the pregnancy tests. 

“More than you think. Every single one, positive.”

Gingerly grabbing it, he reaches up to turn a light on, inspecting a couple before his hands just fall in his lap. 

Puzzlement sets in my face when he looks up at me and smiles. Brow furrowing, I stare at him, not expecting this reaction. 

“You’re pregnant? With my baby?” 

“Uh, yeah. Yes, I am pregnant with your baby.” I watch him as his smile widens. “Ok, this is not the reaction I was expecting. Aren’t you mad?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know, I thought you’d want me to get rid of it or something. Not for you to smile and look all happy about it.”

“No, no, you don’t understand, my greatest goal in life is to have children, as many as possible.”

“Ok, great, but we’re not in any kind of relationship. We had a one night stand and neither of us ever talked to each other again.”

“You’re talking to me now.”

“Yes, because I am currently carrying your child so I figure you should know, like I said before. It’s your responsibility too.” 

“I want to keep it,” he says bluntly. 

“What?! No, no. No. We’re not in a relationship. If we were, I would gladly carry this baby, but we are not and therefore I think we should have a lengthy discussion about this.”

“Let’s just start a relationship then.”

“Huh?” Is all I manage to say. 

“Let’s get together and have this baby.”


End file.
